Show Me
by LetMeShip
Summary: Canonverse. Ciel is stuck in his puberty-stricken body. Lizzy sets off a fit of sexual frustration. Sebastian is forced to show Ciel how to masturbate. When that doesn't satisfy his master's needs, he does.
1. Chapter 1

Upon their arrival at the Phantomhive estate, Lizzy spoted the carriage carrying Ciel and Sebastian. She ran towards Ciel, hugging his neck and exclaiming, "Ciel! Where have you been? You haven't written to me or come to see me. I miss you!"  
Ciel, smelling Elizabeth so close, gripped her tighter. He could sense her innocence. He was hungry. His body temperature rose. She struggled in his arms as he hugged her tightly to him, blonde curls bouncing. Ciel enjoyed the struggle.  
Sebastian stepped up, intervening. "Excuse the Young Master, My Lady. It seems as though the Lord is coming down with sickness."

Lizzy's eyes filled with concern. She stepped back over to Ciel, unaware of the true danger. "Oh, poor Ciel!" and leaned in to feel his forehead. The young Earl brushed his lips against hers, triggering a memory of when Sebastian leaned in to consume his soul. Her lips were soft and he felt heat from her face as she blushed, but did not back away. His hand reached out to grab a hold of her waist when Sebastian scooped her up. The tall demon then set her back down, placing himself between Lizzy and his master.

"My Lady, certainly you would not wish to catch whatever is ailing the Young Lord." Sebastian said, smoothing back his black hair and flashing a disarming smile. Lizzy decided it was probably for the best if she excused herself and headed home.

As the door closed behind her, Ciel turned toward his butler. "What is this feeling?" he asked as he looked down at the growing bulge in his pants. "I enjoyed pressing myself against her, but I was hungry for her in more than one way."

Sebastian understood, all too well, the young demon's dilemma. So he explained as clinically and clearly as possible. "As of now, you are not ready to assume your true demon-form. You must learn to control your hunger before a transformation. Unfortunately, you became a demon as your human body was amidst its own transformation. If you remember from your anatomy lessons, the aching in your groin is the swelling of the human reproductive organs." He points to Ciel's and then points to his own. "You must also learn to control this. With a demon's strength and instinctual hunger, if you were to give into this hormonal temptation, you'd surely cause Lizzy irreparable damage… and then you'd consume her soul as she slowly died of internal bleeding. But it can be avoided through control. Unless, of course, that's what you wish," adding an evil smile.

Ciel thought this over. He did not feel any emotional attachment to Lizzy. But he did not want to become like the ones which he hunts. "I do not wish it. How will I learn to control these 'urges'?" he asked.

Sebastian explained there are two paths from which to choose. Ignore them and let the moment pass. Or indulge them through eating murderous souls and a physical self-release of human tension. Ciel was confused but, before he could question further, the other servants barged in. "We saw Lady Elizabeth leave so suddenly. Is everything alright" they voiced.

Each one stared openly at their master. Each one thought to themselves, he's so different, yet the same. A nosebleed from a certain perverted maid signaled Sebastian to end the encounter. "The Young Master wishes to retire." and started for the stairs.  
In Ciel's room, Sebastian began dressing his master for bed. "I know you may not wish to sleep. But you must keep up appearances, My Lord." he stated plainly. "You'll also receive more attention from women and men now, welcomed and unwelcomed. Think about the advice I gave." pointing to ceils erection. "Strength comes from will."

But Ciel still did not understand how to pacify his desire and demanded an explanation. Sebastian sighed. The young demon really knew nothing of desire and pleasure. So he listed different erogenous zones of the male human body. "Touching, rubbing, or penetration of these areas brings the physical body to climax. The throbbing will subside and you are left to carry on as though you never suffered." He tucked his master into bed and bid him a good night.

The young demon did not wish to go through such measures. Lying in bed for quite some time he tried, and failed, to ignore his body's demands. "DAMMIT." he exclaimed aloud, rolling onto his stomach. Ciel felt his body move involuntarily. The friction brought to mind Sebastian's words, 'penile stimulation'. This is ridiculous, he chided, but I must DO something. Tilting over slightly and adjusting himself, Ciel slowly moved his hips back and forth. His sheets were too soft. He bundled up his night shirt and placed it underneath him. Grinding into it, his pulse quickened. He pushed harder. It wasn't enough. He trapped his penis between his hand and the bed and gripped the edge of his mattress. Pumping faster, the Earl felt a buildup. Picturing Lizzy underneath him, he mentally penetrated her. His mind heard her gasping for air. "Yesss," he moaned, and broke through the night shirt and sheets. Inside. More. He tensed and pushed.

The sun came up. He had not achieved his 'climax'. Two knocks sounded on the door and Sebastian entered his master's room. The Earl sat there, staring at his red, agitated penis. "Sebastian," he whispered to his Butler. "It didn't work. Why didn't it work?"  
Sebastian noticed the ruined mattress. Ciel had effectively destroyed the whole left side. "It's a good thing that wasn't actually Lady Elizabeth." He stated. "Demons require more stimulation to climax. Your mattress will not suffice, My Lord. Maybe you could try wrapping your hand around yourself, squeezing tighter."

Ciel grasped himself. The grip was much tighter that his mattress. Sebastian stood, unsure if he should leave or stay while his master's hand moved up and down. The young demon leaned back, arm working harder, hips moving to meet his grip. Ciel seemed pitiful. He's really quite clueless, Sebastian thought to himself.

"What is that grin for?!" Ciel yelled. "Are you trying to make a fool of me?" He stood, eyes flashing crimson.  
"My Lord, I'm merely surprised that you have not figured out more on your own." Sebastian teased. He felt his own pulse increase. Damn this human body. I must maintain composure, he demanded of himself.

Ciel was not convinced. He would not be made a fool. He was an Earl. He was now a demon. "Show me how you do it," he ordered. Sebastian removed his clothes, carefully folding and setting them on his master's writing desk.

Standing bare, a few feet in front of the Earl, he began his demonstration. The experienced demon held himself tight with one hand and slowly pumped up and down. "Nexxxttt," he breathed, "use your other hand.."

The young demon, mimicking Sebastian's movements, suddenly stopped. A sadistic smile emerged on his young face. "I am an Earl and a demon master of a demon. Sebastian, what kind of butler to the Phantomhive family would you be… if you cannot even save me from this suffering?"

"My Lord?" Sebastian hesitated. A few male masters had made similar requests to him in the past, but never a fellow demon. And never once he was fully aroused.

Ciel, infuriated once again, demanded "REMEMBER YOUR PLACE, SEBASTIAN. End this," he looked down, "so I may begin my day."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian conceded and stepped closer. He sunk down, kneeling, and looked up.  
Ciel tensed. Sebastian was between his knees, wrapping him in long fingers. The Earl swallowed. This was not how he pictured Lizzy, black hair slicked back. But Sebastian's face was beautiful; the face of a demon. His demon. This was how he'd get his long-awaited release.

Spit dripped from Sebastian's lips onto his Ciel's tip. It was really going to happen. The young Earl moaned as his butler grasped him and smoothed the moisture with his palms, hand sliding up and down. Ciel's hips began to move in time with Sebastian's ministrations. "It's… so… tight…" He whispered, looking into the eyes of his servant.

Sebastian strained to control himself. His young master had no idea about tight. One hand lifted up to Ciel's lips, fingers prying them apart. Ciel allowed Sebastian's digits into his mouth. Once moist enough, the experienced demon trailed the wet fingers behind his mater's scrotum, to the cleft his master's ass, and entered him. He searched while stroking until he found the right spot. Ciel arched his back, muscles twitching. Sebastian didn't know how long his master could take it before exploding. "Agghhhhhhh" moaned Ciel as his skin burned.

"Open your mouth, demon." Ciel ordered, clutching the back of Sebastian's head. His demon obeyed, breathing hard. Inside was warm as he pushed down hard. The throbbing built as he felt the back of his demon's throat. His toes curled over the edge of the bed, searching for a hold. Everything inside him hummed. "So close. It's so close," said the young Earl to no one in particular. Black hair clutched in his fingers, Ciel commanded Sebastian to suck harder, to go deeper. "I want more. SEBASTIAN, PLEASE!" The seal of contract flashed.  
Sebastian rose. His tall, lean body towered over the young Earl. Saliva glistened on his chin and dripped down his long neck. Until then, he'd maintained control over his own passion. He glared with crimson eyes and lifted his master's hips for leverage, placing his own throbbing cock at the entrance to Ciel's hole, massaging it. Then he plunged inside. Ciel gasped. A low groan slipped from Sebastian. /THIS/ is tight, thought Sebastian. Ciel attempted to scoot back in surprise and pain but Sebastian swooped down. A strong arm slipped under his master, gripping Ciel's shoulder, pushing him deeper, trapping him. "Your orders, My Lord." he growled through gritted teeth.

Ciel tried to protest but couldn't buck as his butler dug in. Sebastian stroked his erection with his black-nailed hand and bit down gently on a small, pink nipple. The older demon overpowered him, pleasured him, pumping in and out. A knot formed inside. Every inch of his small body was on fire. He heard Sebastian's grunts grow louder in effort tinged with his own pleasure and gave in to him.

A new sensation built, spreading from the pit of Ciel's stomach to a sensitive head as Sebastian fed the young lord's growing orgasm. His demon filled him over and over, pounding into his prostate and panting. It was too much. "AAAUUGGHHHHHH" he cried out, straining all his muscles, inside walls convulsing tighter around Sebastian. He felt each nerve explode as hot fluid squirt out between them.

Sebastian heard the young demon beneath him. It excited and enticed the butler to plunge deeper. His hand felt Ciel's climax pulsing, lubricating their bodies.

Grabbing his master by both shoulders he claimed, "I'm goinggg… uhhhggg… to finish… inssside you." A touch of pain tinted Ciel's contrasting eyes, inflaming him further. The throbbing was unbearable. With one last thrust, the demon butler's come shot out deep into his master. "There it is, My Lord… All the way in the back." Relief flooded him and exertion took its toll. Sebastian collapsed. "Forgive me, Lord Fantomhive. Sex between two demons is exhausting. I'll see to cleaning this mess at once."

"Good." mumbled Ciel, rising from the bed. So that was an orgasm? I quite liked the feeling. "Will Mey-rin be heading to town today?" he questioned.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Do have her find a blonde wig; One resembling Lizzy." The Earl ordered, a sly smile forming as he stared openly at Sebastian's surprised expression.

"Of course, Young Master."Oh I've really gone and done it now. I guess it's what I get for being One Hell Of A Butler.


End file.
